virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Bryant
]] Sarah Bryant is a fictional character in the video game series Virtua Fighter. She is, along with her brother Jacky Bryant, one of the most popular and well-recognized characters of the series. Like her brother, she also uses Jeet Kune Do. Story Virtua Fighter According to the game's story, Sarah, eldest daughter of the Bryant family becomes suspicious of the circumstances surrounding her brother Jacky's horrible accident in the 1990 Indianapolis 500. While investigating this accident, a mysterious group called Judgment 6 kidnapped and brainwashed her. Her innate fighting sense aroused by the brainwashing, Sarah was sent into World Martial Arts Tournament to deliver the knock-out blow to her brother Jacky. Virtua Fighter 2 As the second tournament unfolds, Sarah is still brainwashed. However, J6 could not control her completely during the last tournament, and she failed to carry out her orders. She is further trained over the next year by the Organization to become the strongest fighting machine in the hopes that she will kill her elder brother, Jacky. Virtua Fighter 3 Although Sarah was rescued at the tournament by Jacky, who claimed to be her brother, all of her memories had been wiped clean. Although occasional fragments of her memories began to return as she lived her daily life, she found that they returned far more often during her training. With the hope that prolonged combat will advance her memory recollection, she decided to enter the third tournament. Virtua Fighter 4 Since the end of the third tournament, Sarah has fully regained her memories. Life went back to normal for all the Bryants, but Sarah still felt a twinge of uncertainty. Even though she has recovered, she remembered all the bad things she had done while under the Organization's control. Worst of all, she remembers trying to kill Jacky. She is also unable to remember clearly enough if the desire to kill Jacky was a result of J6's brainwashing, or if it was part of her own wishes all along. When she finds out that Jacky intends to join the fourth tournament, she decides to do so as well, so that she can beat Jacky and resolve matters once and for all. Virtua Fighter 5 During the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, it was revealed that J6 had sinister motives for Sarah and she was in great danger. Vanessa offered to protect her and infiltrate the organization when suddenly, in the middle of the tournament, Vanessa disappeared. When Sarah finds out that her brother, Jacky, aims to destroy the criminal organization and has been secretly training for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, she decides to enter in the hopes she can surpass him and bring peace to her past. Sarah doesn't realize that her efforts play neatly into J6's hands and put her in more danger than ever before. Fighters Megamix Sarah also appeared with other Virtua Fighter characters in the Sega Saturn game Fighters Megamix. Gallery Image:SarahPortraitVF5.jpg|Sarah Portrait from ''Virtua Fighter 5 Image:SarahVF4.jpg|Sarah from Virtua Fighter 4 Category:Characters